Das Goldene Amulett
by ChristinaBlack
Summary: Nun heißt es für Nadana und Kalohir, sich in Edoras einzuleben. Doch durch ihre Ankunft bleibt kein Stein auf dem anderen...
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel INadana

„Kalohir! Kalohir, wo willst du denn hin?"

Der schneeweiße Hengst Kalohir stieg auf die Hinterhufe und schlug wild mit den Vorderhufen in der Luft herum. Er war aus den Stallungen des kleinen Dorfes Erednin ausgebrochen und wollte ein bisschen Freiheit genießen. Nadana kam von vorne langsam auf den Hengst zu. Leise murmelnd sprach sie auf ihn ein. Ihre beruhigenden Worte schienen den Hengst zu beeindrucken; Kalohir wieherte und senkte die Vorderpfoten wieder zur Erde nieder. Nadana griff in das Zaumzeug des Hengstes und, ununterbrochen weiter murmelnd, streichelte sie seine Stirn. Kalohir schnaubte. Der schöne Hengst war der ganze Stolz der Zucht von Nadanas Vater Naored. Edles Blut floss in seinen Adern; von ihm stammten viele edle Rösser ab, die die berühmte Zucht der Rohirrim bildeten. Doch der Hengst hatte seinen eigenen Willen. Nur Nadana gehorchte er; ihre fast singende beruhigende Art, auf ihn einzureden, gefiel Kalohir und er liebte es, wenn die Tochter des weit über die Grenzen Rohans hinaus bekannten Züchters bei ihm blieb und lange Stunden mit ihm verbrachte.

Nadana ihrerseits wusste natürlich, wie wichtig Kalohir für ihren Vater war. Er war nicht nur der Deckhengst seines Stalles; sein Name war bis nach Edoras, der Hauptstadt Rohans, bekannt und nicht nur bis dorthin. Bekannter als Kalohir waren nur König Théodens Pferd Schneemähne und Schattenfell, das Pferd des Zauberers Gandalf.

Der Stalljunge sah Nadana bewundernd an.

„Wie schafft Ihr das immer, Herrin?" fragte er. „Er hört nur auf Euch."

„Er hat seinen eigenen Willen", sagte Nadana und streichelte Kalohir. „Manchmal weiß selbst ich nicht, wie ich mit ihm umgehen muss. Er hört eben nur, wenn er möchte, nicht wahr, mein Guter?"

Kalohir hob den Kopf, als wolle er nicken. Nadana lachte und führte den weißen Hengst dann wieder in seine Box zurück. Sie blieb noch ein paar Minuten bei Kalohir. Auch sie liebte den Hengst über alles und war sehr stolz darauf, dass er fast nur auf sie hörte. Sie kannte Kalohir seit er ein Fohlen war und war sozusagen mit ihm aufgewachsen. Weiter leise vor sich hinmurmelnd striegelte Nadana den Hengst und Kalohir schien es sichtlich zu genießen, von ihr gepflegt zu werden.

„Nadana?" Nadanas Bruder Geromer kam in den Stall. „Hier bist du! Vater muss dich sprechen. Es scheint sehr wichtig zu sein."

„Was ist denn los?" fragte Nadana erstaunt. Normalerweise besprach ihr Vater wichtige Dinge mit seinen Beratern, nicht mit ihr.

„Keine Ahnung", sagte Geromer, während sie die Stallungen verließen. „Aber es schien mir, dass es um Kalohir ging. Warum ist er eben ausgebüchst?"

„Weil er Lust dazu hatte", lächelte Nadana. „Er wollte eben mal raus. Das Problem ist, dass die Stallburschen ihm nicht zuhören. Er brauch viel Zuwendung, und da haben sie keine Zeit für. Deshalb hört er auch nur auf mich, weil ich ihm zuhöre und ihm erkläre, wenn er etwas nicht darf. Kalohir ist wie ein kleines Kind."

„Du konntest schon immer gut mit Pferden umgehen", lächelte Geromer. „Das ist eine Gabe, die du von unseren Vorfahren geerbt hast."

„Einer muss sie ja weiterführen", grinste Nadana. „Wenn du schon andere Dinge im Kopf hast als Pferde, bin ich eben diejenige, die die Tradition weiterführen muss."

Geromer schluckte eine passende Antwort herunter und öffnete die Türe zu der großen Halle, in der sein Vater seine Besprechungen abhielt, wenn es um die Pferde ging. Es war eine Halle mit großen Fenstern und einer kleinen Nische zum Sitzen. Nadana hatte sich hier drinnen nie wohl gefühlt; die Halle wirkte kalt und unfreundlich.

„Nadana, gut, dass du kommst", empfing ihr Vater sie. Er saß auf einem hohen Stuhl an einem langen Tisch, neben ihm sein Berater Gluthwine, der auch die jungen Pferde einritt, wenn Nadana gerade wieder mit Kalohir beschäftigt war. Der oberste Stallpfleger, Balrod, war auch zugegen, ebenso wie ihre Mutter Anawyn.

„Was ist?" fragte Nadana. Plötzlich steckte ihr ein Kloß im Hals. Die Athmosphäre war stickig, etwas lag in der Luft. Sie spürte es deutlich. „Worum geht es?"

„Wir müssen nach Edoras reiten", sagte ihr Vater. „Kalohir soll dort einige Stuten decken. Es ist ein großes Glück für uns, dass König Théoden ausgerechnet unseren Großen ausgewählt hat, um neue, würdige Rösser zu züchten. Wir können Kalohir aber nicht alleine mit nach Edoras nehmen, er würde nicht freiwillig mitkommen. Möchtest du mit uns nach Edoras reiten?"

Nadana sah ihren Vater verblüfft an. Kalohir war vom König ausgewählt worden für eine neue Generation edler Pferde? Ausgerechnet ihr Kalohir?

„Natürlich, da fragst du noch?" sprudelte es aus ihr heraus. „Edoras! Da wollte ich schon immer mal hin. Oh, das wird wundervoll! Aber wieso hat König Théoden ausgerechnet Kalohir ausgewählt?"

„Tja, dein eigenwilliger Hengst hat sich einen Namen gemacht in Rohan", lächelte Balrod. „Obwohl er nur auf dich hört, ist er überall bekannt als der beste Deckhengst in der Riddermark. Es ist wirklich eine große Ehre für uns, dass Kalohir ausgewählt wurde."

„Wie lange werden wir in Edoras bleiben?" fragte Nadana.

„So lange es nötig ist", sagte Naomer. „Na los, beeile dich, wir reiten bald los. Es ist weit bis Edoras und der König erwartet uns in zwei Wochen."

Überglücklich rannte Nadana in das Wohnhaus der Familie und dort in ihre Gemächer. Edoras! Immer wieder sprach sie den Namen laut aus. Edoras, sie würde die goldene Halle von Meduseld sehen! Das Vermächtnis der alten Könige Rohans. Und sie würde die berühmtesten Pferde Rohans sehen, allen voran Schneemähne, das Pferd des Königs.

Während sie so schnell es ging ein paar Kleidungsstücke, Schmuck und Haarspangen zusammensuchte, erschien plötzlich ihre Mutter in der Türe.

„Willst du deine Entscheidung nicht nochmal überdenken, Nadana? Es ist ein weiter Weg bis Edoras, du bist noch nie eine so lange Strecke geritten und schon gar nicht mit Kalohir. Wer sagt dir, dass er dir weiterhin gehorcht?"

„Mutter, ich kenne Kalohir in- und auswendig", sagte Nadana, tatsächlich ein wenig beleidigt. „Wenn er mir nicht mehr gehorcht, wem dann? Er kennt mich genauso wie ich ihn. Mutter, bitte. Das ist ein Traum, der wahr wird!"

„Ich möchte dir nicht im Weg stehen, Kind." Anawyn zog ihre Tochter beiseite und nickte ihrem Mann zu. „Du weißt, wie gefährlich der Weg nach Edoras ist. Und wenn es dir in Edoras nicht gefällt und du Heimweh bekommst?"

„Mutter, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr", sagte Nadana. „Das ist meine Chance! Vielleicht kann ich dadurch meine Kenntnisse über Pferde noch erweitern und dann später die Zucht von Vater übernehmen. Das ist doch eine gute Möglichkeit, oder? Bitte, ich möchte so gerne mitreiten."

„Wie gesagt, ich will dir keine Steine in den Weg stellen", lächelte Anawyn. „Und ich bin so stolz auf dich. Du wirst deinen Vater nicht enttäuschen, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde dich vermissen, Große."

„Ich werde euch auch vermissen, Mutter", sagte Nadana und umarmte ihre Mutter. „Aber ich freue mich riesig auf Edoras. Das ist mein größter Traum gewesen und nun soll er in Erfüllung gehen! Oh, ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen! Was für ein Glück, dass wir Kalohir haben!"

„Ja, dieses Pferd ist wirklich gold wert", sagte Anawyn. „Ein Segen für unsere Zucht. Eines Tages wird er in einer Reihe mit Pferden wie Schattenfell, Schneemähne, Hasufel, Arod und all den anderen berühmten Pferden genannt werden. Etwas besseres konnte uns gar nicht passieren."

„Das stimmt", sagte Nadana. „Wir müssen uns bei ihm bedanken, dass er bei uns geblieben ist. Nun, ich werde mir etwas ausdenken, das seiner würdig ist."

Anawyn lächelte. „Meine Große", sagte sie. „Du bist und bleibst unsere Beste. Ohne dich würde Kalohir längst nicht mehr bei uns sein."

„Nadana?"

Ihr Vater kam in das kleine Zimmerchen. „Ah, du hast schon gepackt, das ist gut. Kannst es gar nicht mehr abwarten, was?"

„Vati, Edoras, wie könnte ich da warten?" strahlte Nadana. „Wann geht's denn endlich los?"

„Nun, du musst erst noch Kalohir fertigmachen für die Reise", lächelte ihr Vater.

„Natürlich, das hätte ich glatt vergessen", rief Nadana aus. „Nein, Vater, ich trage meinen Rucksack natürlich selbst. Ich will nicht, dass sich womöglich Balrod damit belasten muss. Außerdem will ich nicht besonders behandelt werden, das solltest du eigentlich wissen."

„Ja, natürlich", schmunzelte Naored. „Wie konnte ich das vergessen. Na gut, dann schau mal, was du alles tragen kannst. Du musst dir auch ein Pferd suchen, denn Kalohir kannst du nicht reiten. Er soll sich nicht überanstrengen, die Reise wird schon hart genug für ihn."

„Er wird auch das schaffen", sagte Nadana. „Wenn er erfährt, dass es nach Edoras geht, wird auch Kalohir begeistert sein, glaub mir."

Naored lächelte ein wenig über die Begeisterung seiner Tochter. Seit jeher behandelte sie Kalohir wie einen der ihren; doch genau diese Behandlung brachte den Hengst dazu, ihr zu gehorchen. Nadana wusste eben, wie man mit edlen, eigenwilligen Pferden umgehen musste; man durfte sie nicht wie Eigentum oder gar Besitz behandeln, sie waren Geschöpfe wie Naored selbst. Und hierbei hatte seine Tochter ihm einiges voraus; sie würde sein Lebenswerk würdig weiterführen.

„Komm erst mal her, meine Große", sagte Naored voller Stolz und umarmte seine Tochter. „Du sollst wissen, dass ich sehr, sehr stolz auf dich bin. Jetzt ist der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen, um dir etwas zu geben, das ich dir schon lange geben wollte."

Nadana sah ihren Vater erstaunt an und fragte: „Was möchtest du mir denn geben, Vater?"

Naored holte ein kleines Holzkästchen aus der Tasche seines Umhanges und öffnete es. Nadana blieb der Mund offen stehen. Ein wunderschönes Amulett lag in dem Kästchen, eingebettet in ein kleines weiches Kissen. Das Amulett war aus glänzendem Gold, der schwarze Umriss eines Pferdes war darauf sichtbar. In verzierten Buchstaben stand unter dem Umriss des Pferdes: Nadana, Lady of Horses.

„Dieses Amulett gehörte einst deiner Urgroßmutter", erklärte Naored. „Sie hieß auch Nadana. Wir haben dir nie erzählt, wie sie die wildesten Pferde bändigen konnte. Das hast du von ihr geerbt. Ohne deine Kenntnisse und ohne dein Verständnis vor allem für Kalohir hätten wir diese Möglichkeit in Edoras nie bekommen. Ich möchte, dass du es trägst, in Erinnerung an unsere Liebe zu dir."

„Das…das kann ich nicht annehmen", keuchte Nadana ehrfürchtig. Sie hatte viel über ihre Uroma gehört, oft sagte ihre Mutter, wie ähnlich sie ihr war. Nachforschungen über die Herkunft ihrer Urgroßmutter hatten ergeben, dass sie eine Elbin aus Bruchtal gewesen war und aus Liebe zu einem Rohirrim nach Rohan gegangen war.

„Doch, natürlich kannst du das", sagte Naored. „Es ist ein Familienerbstück und ich möchte, dass du es in Edoras trägst. Jeder Rohirrim kennt dieses Amulett und jeder wird dich gebührend behandeln. Ich möchte nicht, dass es dir in Edoras an irgendetwas fehlt."

„Wie kann ich dir dafür danken, Vater?" sagte Nadana leise. „Es ist wunderschön."

Ihr Vater nahm das Amulett aus dem Kästchen und legte es ihr um den Hals. „Genauso wie du", sagte er lächelnd und umarmte seine Tochter.


	2. Ankunft in Edoras

Kapitel IIAnkunft in Edoras

Mit gedankenverlorem Blick saß Nadana auf dem Rücken eines kräftigen Pferdes. Immer wieder dachte sie während der Reise nach Edoras an diese letzten Ereignisse. Locker hielt sie in der einen Hand die Zügel von Kalohir, der mit stolz erhobenem Kopf neben ihr herschritt. Es war, als hätten sich alle anderen Pferde der kleinen Eskorte aus Erednin dem Hengst untergeordnet; mit leicht gesenkten Köpfen trotteten die Pferde neben, hinter oder vor Kalohir her. Nadana ritt neben Balrod her, mit dem sie sich seit Kindheitstagen sehr gut verstand und der sie immer wieder zum Lachen brachte. Auch Gluthwine war mitgekommen, außerdem noch eine Handvoll Soldaten aus Edoras, die König Théoden als Begleitung und Schutz gesichert hatte. Natürlich wollte der König nicht, dass Kalohir auch nur die geringste Kleinigkeit zustieß.

Mittlerweile hatten sie die West-Fold Rohans durchquert und befanden sich etwa einen Tagesritt vor Edoras, der Hauptstadt Rohans. Kalohir schien die Reise nicht geschadet zu haben, im Gegenteil. Er wirkte fröhlich, gut gelaunt und zufrieden, als wüsste er, was auf ihn zukam und worauf es ankam: auf ihn. Auch Nadana blühte während der Reise sichtlich auf. Immer wieder erkannte ihr Vater, dass das kleine Dorf ein Käfig für seine Tochter gewesen war. Ihre schönen, dunklen Augen nahmen wissbegierig alles auf, was sie sahen, immer wieder fragte sie Balrod, Gluthwine und ihn selbst über Edoras und die Königsfamilie aus. Doch sehr viel konnten ihr ihre Freunde und ihr Vater auch nicht sagen, denn sie wussten selbst nicht so viel über König Théoden und seine Familie, außer, dass er das edelste Ross in ganz Rohan besaß: Schneemähne.

Am Abend rasteten sie in der Nähe eines kleinen Weihers. Es lag dort wie eine Oase: Umrandet von Bäumen, die so dicht wuchsen, dass sie sich sogar sicher fühlten.

„Wie weit ist es noch bis Edoras?" fragte Nadana aufgeregt.

„Wir werden gegen Mittag da sein", sagte Balrod. „Das ist gut, dann haben wir noch den halben Tag, um unsere Quartiere zu beziehen. Du freust dich schon auf Edoras, was?"

„Oh ja", sagte Nadana. „Es ist der Traum jedes Mädchens, das im Dorf wohnt, die goldene Halle einmal zu sehen. Und ich werde jetzt sogar den König kennenlernen! Das ist eine sehr große Ehre."

„Das stimmt", meinte Balrod. „Für jeden von uns ist es eine Ehre, König Théoden zu treffen." Der junge Mann lächelte und sagte: „Und das haben wir einzig Kalohir zu verdanken. Wenn wir in Edoras sind, bekommt er eine Extraportion Möhren."

„Mindestens", lachte Nadana. „Er ist wirklich ein großartiges Pferd." Sie gähnte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Leg dich schlafen, Kind", sagte ihr Vater. „Morgen wird nochmal ein anstrengender Tag für dich. Wir haben noch ein ganzes Stück Weg vor uns."

„Seid mir nicht böse, ich bin wirklich hundemüde", meinte Nadana, ein wenig beschämt.

„Um Eru willen, du brauchst dich doch nicht dafür zu entschuldigen", sagte Balrod lächelnd. „Leg dich schlafen, morgen stehen wir wieder früh auf."

Wenige Minuten später kuschelte sich Nadana in ihre Ecke und dachte daran, was sie wohl morgen alles erwarten würde. Beim Gedanken an die goldene Halle, das Wahrzeichen von Edoras und Regierungshalle von König Théoden, lächelte sie und schloss die Augen. Sofort war sie eingeschlafen und wachte erst auf, als ihr Vater sie sanft an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Nadana? Wach auf, Liebes, wir müssen weiter."

Nadana schlug die Augen auf. Ihr Vater lächelte. „Wir wollen doch rechtzeitig in Edoras sein", fuhr er fort. „Komm, Balrod hat etwas zu essen zubereitet."

Die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel, als sie schließlich um eine kleine Berggruppe bogen und am Horizont der Hügel auftauchte, auf dem Edoras stand. Nadanas Blick blieb an der goldenen Halle geheftet, die auf dem obersten Zipfel des Berges stand und weit über das Land hin sichtbar war. Die riesige Halle fesselte sie und Balrod, der neben ihr ritt, stieß ihr leicht in die Seite.

„He, Nadana, träumst du?"

„Was?" Nadana fuhr ein wenig zusammen. „Sie ist wunderschön, sogar von weitem, findest du nicht auch?"

„Ja, sie fesselt", sagte Balrod. „Warte erst mal, bis wir davor stehen."

„Dann bin ich überhaupt nicht mehr ansprechbar", lächelte Nadana. „Oh Mann, und was soll ich überhaupt sagen, wenn wir beim König sind? Oh, ich bin so aufgeregt!"

„Lass einfach deinen Vater reden", empfahl ihr Balrod. „Er weiß bestimmt, was zu sagen ist. Ich bin auch aufgeregt. Schließlich hat man nicht alle Tage die Möglichkeit, den König von Rohan kennenzulernen!"

„Eben", sagte Nadana. „Aber er soll ja sehr nett sein, oder?"

„Da fragst du den falschen", gab Balrod zu. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie der König ist. Klar, die Leute erzählen viel. Aber es stimmt auch eine Menge davon nicht. Da, sieh, sie erwarten uns schon!"

Tatsächlich kam eine kleine Eskorte rohirrischer Krieger auf sie zugeritten. Ihr Anführer war groß und schlank. Er hatte das markante Gesicht eines Kriegers, der schon viele Schlachten gefochten hatte und sicher hoch in der Gunst des Königs stand. Interessiert blickte er die kleine Gruppe der Fremden an und ließ seine Reiter anhalten.

„Ihr müsst die Gruppe um Naored sein, die den Hengst Kalohir nach Edoras bringen sollte", sagte er.

Nadanas Vater ritt nach vorne. Kalohir warf den Kopf stolz nach oben, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Ja, Herr, ich bin Naored", sagte er. „Dieser Prachthengst hier ist Kalohir." Er deutete auf den stolzen Hengst.

Der junge Anführer musterte das Tier und nickte. „Ein wunderschönes Pferd. Wem gehört er?"

„Er gehört niemandem", warf Nadana ein. „Er ist niemandes Eigentum."

Alle Blicke wandten sich zu ihr. Auch sie musterte der Anführer von oben bis unten und Nadana lief rot an.

„Ihr müsst Nadana sein", sagte er. „Die einzige Frau, auf die Kalohir hört." Er lachte, ob Nadanas erstauntem Blick. „Tja, Ihr seht, Euer Name ist weit über Rohan bekannt. Ich bin Èomer, Neffe von König Théoden und erster Marschall der Riddermark. Wir sollen Euch nach Edoras bringen. Folgt uns, es ist nicht mehr weit."

Nadana sah ihren Vater fragend an. Der lächelte nur ermunternd und lenkte sein Pferd neben Èomers. Nadana hielt sich zurück und war froh, dass Balrod neben ihr herritt, so dass kein Rohirrim die Möglichkeit hatte, sie über Kalohir auszufragen.

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur noch etwa eine halbe Stunde, bis sie das Tor von Edoras passierten. Am Wegrand hinauf zur goldenen Halle drehten sich die Bewohner von Edoras erstaunt zu der Gruppe um. Kalohir zog alle Blicke auf sich. Und der Hengst schien das zu genießen. Nadana war es fast ein wenig peinlich, dass jeder nur auf Kalohir zu achten schien.

Und dann kamen sie endlich an der goldenen Halle an. Bewundernd und fasziniert betrachtete Nadana den mit goldenen Schriften und Reliefs verzierten Eingangsbereich. Balrod stieß sie an und etwas erschreckt sprang Nadana von dem Rücken ihres Pferdes. Ihre Begleiter standen bereits vor den Treppenstufen, die hinauf zum Eingangstor in die goldene Halle von Meduseld führten.

Èomer sprang von dem Rücken seines Pferdes und sagte zu Naored:

„So, Herr, der König erwartet Euch bereits. Háma hier wird euch in die goldene Halle begleiten."

Èomer wandte sich zu Nadana, die aufgeregt leicht den Kopf neigte zur Andeutung einer Verbeugung.

„Ich glaube, es ist am besten, wenn ich Euch erst mal die Stallungen zeige", sagte er und zwinkerte Nadana zu. Nadana lächelte zurück und sagte:

„Ja, das wäre gut. Kalohir muss sich ausruhen. Vater, ist dir das recht, wenn ich erst mal nicht mit zum König komme, sondern mich um Kalohir kümmere?"

„Natürlich, Liebes", sagte Naored. „Kalohir muss sich hier wohlfühlen. Wir komme dann später in die Stallungen."

Nadana streichelte Kalohir und sagte: „Na, Süßer, kommst du mit in den Stall? Da kannst du dich ausruhen."

Kalohir nickte mit dem Kopf und folgte Nadana und einem verblüfften Èomer, der das Tier bewundernd ansah.


	3. Théodred

IIIThéodred

„Er hat wirklich seinen eigenen Willen", bemerkte der junge Marschall. „Faszinierend. Es gibt nicht viele Pferde von seiner Sorte."

„Kalohir ist etwa ganz besonderes", sagte Nadana. „Wir sind sehr stolz auf ihn. Ohne ihn stünde mein Vater nicht dort, wo er gerade ist."

Èomer öffnete die Tore zu den Stallungen von Edoras. Es war ein riesengroßes Holzgebäude, das an die 50 Boxen enthielt. Große Fenster erhellten den Stall. Bei einigen Boxen standen die oberen Türabschnitte offen, so dass Nadana einen kurzen Blick in die Boxen werfen konnte. Die meisten Boxen waren jedoch leer.

„Viele der Pferde sind unterwegs mit ihren Herren", erklärte Éomer. „Wir müssen die Grenzen Rohans sichern. Irgendetwas scheint sich zu tun außerhalb unserer Landesgrenzen."

Nadana hörte ihm schon nicht mehr zu. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit ruhte auf einem großen, braunen Pferd. Seine edle Abstammung war deutlich zu erkennen. Stolz hatte das Tier den Kopf erhoben und lauschte den Worten seines Herrn. Dieser war ein Junge von vielleicht 20 Jahren, also in Nadanas Alter. Er hatte schulterlanges, dunkelblondes Haar, ein hübsches Gesicht und war sehr schlank. Leise redete er auf den Hengst ein und streichelte ihn behutsam.

„Das ist Brego", sagte Èomer. „Auch ein wunderbares Tier. Und sein Herr ist mein Vetter Théodred. Der Sohn unseres Königs. Hier, diese Box haben wir für Kalohir reserviert." Èomer öffnete die Box neben der Bregos. Nadana riß sich von Théodreds Anblick los und ließ Kalohir in die Box gehen.

„Wir dachten, Brego und Kalohir würden sich bestimmt gut verstehen", meinte Èomer. Und mit einem Zwinkern fuhr er fort: „Théodred stelle ich Euch nachher vor, wenn er mit Brego spricht sollte man ihn besser nicht stören."

„Idiot", antwortete Théodred von draußen. Der junge Königssohn betrat die Box. Als er Nadana sah, blieb er auf der Stelle stehen und sah sie gefesselt an.

Große dunkle Augen lächelten ihn an. Sie hatte lange, dunkle, gelockte Haare, die offen auf ihren Rücken fielen. Sie war groß und schlank und der Ausdruck ihrer Gesichtszüge ließen keinen Zweifel zu: in ihren Adern floß elbisches Blut. Théodred öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch er schien die Sprache verloren zu haben.

Èomer sah ihn grinsend an und sagte: „Weißt du eigentlich, wie unhöflich das ist?"

Théodred riß sich von Nadanas wunderschönen Augen los und sah Èomer verständnislos an.

„Naja, du starrst Nadana einfach an, ohne sie hier zu begrüßen", grinste Èomer. „Das ist sehr unhöflich und schickt sich nicht für den Sohn des Königs."

„Äh, ja, verzeiht mir", sagte Théodred. Erleichtert darüber, dass er seine Sprache doch wiedergefunden hatte, küsste er leicht Nadanas Hand und fuhr fort: „Herzlich willkommen in Edoras. Hattet Ihr eine gute Reise?"

„Ja, einigermaßen", sagte Nadana. Sie wagte es nicht, Théodred noch einmal in die Augen zu schauen. „Nur etwas lang. Aber Kalohir scheint sie gut überstanden zu haben."

„Das ist Kalohir?" fragte Théodred. Er verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Hengst und sagte dann: „Mae govannen, Kalohir." Und während er weiter leicht vor sich hin murmelnd auf Kalohir einredete, griff er in Kalohirs Zügel und strich dem Pferd sanft über die Nüstern. Nadana beobachtete ergriffen, wie Kalohir den Kopf senkte und sich streicheln ließ. Théodred lächelte und sagte:

„Ein wunderbares Tier. Ihr könnt stolz auf ihn sein."

„Ihr sprecht die Sprache der Elben", sagte Nadana. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. „Wo habt Ihr das gelernt?"

„Ich habe es von Gandalf gelernt", sagte Théodred. „Er war einige Zeit hier, als er Schattenfell, den Fürst aller Pferde, von meinem Vater bekommen hat. Er hat mir gezeigt, wie man mit diesen besonderen Tieren umgehen muss."

„Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine", grinste Èomer. „Ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen."

„Wir sehen uns nachher beim Essen!" rief Theodred ihm nach.

Einer der Diener hatte Kalohir einen Eimer Wasser geholt. Als Nadana sich hinunterbeugte, um den Eimer anzunehmen, rutschte das Amulett, welches um ihren Hals hing, aus seinem Versteck unter Nadanas Kleid. Théodred sah es und erstaunt sagte er:

„Ihr tragt das Goldene Amulett?"

Nadana hob den Kopf und sagte: „Ihr kennt das Amulett?"

„Jeder Rohirrim kennt das Amulett", sagte Théodred. „Es gehörte einer Elbin, die in Edoras Schutz vor Saurons Missgeburten suchte. Sie konnte das wildeste Pferd zähmen. Sie hat Schattenfell gezähmt."

„Sie war meine Urgroßmutter", sagte Nadana. „Sie hat meinem Vater das Amulett geschenkt, und vor unserer Reise hierher hat mein Vater es mir geschenkt. Es ist ein Familienerbstück."

Théodred trat vor Bewunderung einen Schritt zurück. Èomer lächelte und zwinkerte Nadana zu.

„Ihr tragt dieses Amulett nicht einfach so", meinte Théodred dann. „Das Amulett lässt sich nur von demjenigen tragen, der es verdient. Zeigt Ihr uns Eure Künste?"

„Natürlich", sagte Nadana. „Doch zuerst muss ich mich um Kalohir kümmern."

„Wir stören Euch bestimmt nur", sagte Èomer. „Los, Théodred, wir müssen zum König."

Théodred nickte und verabschiedete sich von Nadana.

„Sie ist eine Pferdeflüsterin", sagte Théodred, als die beiden Freunde die Treppenstufen zur goldenen Halle von Meduseld erklommen.

„Wundert dich das?" fragte Èomer.

„Dich nicht?" entgegnete Théodred.

„Ich bitte dich", sagte Èomer. „Kalohir hat seinen eigenen Willen, wie Schattenfell, Felárof oder Brego. Nadana jedoch pflegt ihn. Ist das nicht schon ein Zeichen, dass sie sehr gut mit Pferden umgehen kann?"

„Trotzdem", sagte Théodred. „Das Amulett zu tragen, heißt, größte Achtung gegenüber Pferden zu empfinden. Und in ihren Adern fließt elbisches Blut."

„Dafür, dass sie nur ein Gast ist, bewunderst du sie sehr", sagte Èomer schmunzelnd.

„Das gebührt ihr auch", sagte Théodred. „Wer das Amulett trägt, dem schulden wir größten Respekt."

„Bruderherz!" Èomers hübsche Schwester Èowyn kam aus ihren Gemächern. „Sind die Gäste eingetroffen?"

„Oh ja", sagte Èomer. „Die Tochter von Naored trägt das goldene Amulett von Awaren."

„Tatsächlich?" sagte Èowyn und Bewunderung klang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Das ist eine hohe Auszeichnung."

„Mein Herr Théodred?" Diener Háma kam aus der goldenen Halle.

„Ja, Háma?" fragte Théodred.

„Der König wünscht, Euch zu sehen", sagte Háma.

„Ich werde gleich zu ihm gehen", sagte Théodred. Er grinste Èomer zu und verschwand in die Goldene Halle.

„Was ist los?" fragte Èowyn. „Warum grinst ihr so?"

„Théodred bewundert Nadana sehr", sagte Èomer. „Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die beiden demnächst viel Zeit miteinander verbringen."

„Er hat sich verliebt?" fragte Èowyn.

„Und wie", lächelte Èomer. „Wenn du mich fragst, bis über beide Ohren. Endlich. Vielleicht kann sie Brego helfen."

„Master Èomer?" Gamling und Nadana kamen aus Richtung der Stallungen. „Lady Nadana möchte ihre Gemächer sehen."

„Kommt mit, ich zeige sie Euch", sagte Èomer. „Das ist meine Schwester, Èowyn. Èowyn, das ist Nadana."

„Herzlich willkommen in Edoras", sagte Èowyn. „Ich hörte bereits, dass Ihr Trägerin des Goldenen Amuletts seid." Und plötzlich klang deutliche Kälte in ihrer Stimme mit. Èomer bemerkte es sofort und warf seiner Schwester einen warnenden Blick zu. Èowyn musterte Nadana. Sie war sehr hübsch, das musste sie zugeben.

„Es gehörte meiner Urgroßmutter", sagte Nadana. „Wenn Ihr mich entschuldigt, ich würde mich gerne frisch machen."

„Natürlich", sagte Èowyn.

Sie sah Nadana und ihrem Bruder nach. Und plötzlich fühlte sie einen Stich im Herzen, als sie die bewundernden Blicke der Diener sah, die Nadana nachschauten.

„Und fühlt sich Kalohir wohl hier?" fragte Èomer, als sie durch die Gänge schritten.

„Oh ja", sagte Nadana. „Er fühlt sich sehr wohl. Die Ställe sind sehr gepflegt."

„Ja, da kümmert sich Théodred persönlich drum", sagte Èomer. „Ihm liegt das Wohl der Pferde sehr am Herzen."

„Sie sind auch unsere wichtigsten Gefährten", meinte Nadana.

„Das ist wahr", nickte Èomer. „So, hier sind Eure Gemächer. Wenn Ihr mögt, kommt doch später nach draußen, dann können wir Euch Edoras zeigen."

„Sehr gerne", lächelte Nadana. „Danke."

Sie betrat ihr Gemach. Ihr Gepäck stand bereits vor dem Bett. Nadana trat ans Fenster. Ein weiter Blick über die Ebene vor Edoras öffnete sich ihr. Sie atmete tief durch. Natürlich hatte auch sie die plötzliche Kälte in Èowyns Stimme gespürt. Sie war doch nicht nach Edoras gekommen, um sofort Unfrieden zu stiften! Und so richtig wohl fühlte sie sich sowieso nicht. Die Goldene Halle strahlte zwar Stolz und Erhabenheit aus, aber einladend wirkte sie nicht gerade. Nadana seufzte und beugte sich zu ihrem Gepäck.


	4. Einleben in Edoras

In der Goldenen Halle von Meduseld sagte König Théoden gerade zu Naored: „Ich bin sicher, Euer Hengst wird uns noch große Freude bereiten, Naored. Es ist mir eine Ehre, ihn hier zu haben."

„Ich danke Euch, mein König", sagte Naored und verbeugte sich leicht. „Ich würde mich gerne ein wenig zurückziehen", sagte der Pferdezüchter dann.

„Natürlich", sagte Théoden. „Háma? Zeigt Herrn Naored seine Gemächer. Sie liegen direkt neben denen Ihrer Tochter. Das ist Ihnen doch recht, oder?"

„Sehr sogar", sagte Naored. „Vielen Dank." Er verbeugte sich wieder leicht und folgte Háma dann hinaus auf die Gänge.

„Wie geht es Brego?" fragte Théoden seinen Sohn, als die beiden alleine waren.

Théodreds Augen drückten Besorgnis aus. „Die Wunden sind verheilt", sagte er. „Jedenfalls äußerlich. Doch er ist noch sehr verstört. Ich bin am verzweifeln, selbst ich kann ihn nicht beruhigen. Der schwarze Pfeil hat tiefe Angst in ihm ausgelöst."

Théoden rieb sich den Bart. „Diese verfluchten Orks", knurrte er. „Ich möchte, dass du sofort mit einer Eskorte Eored zur Pforte von Rohan reitest und diesem Gesindel ein für alle Mal zeigst, wer Herr dieses Landes ist."

„Bitte, Vater", sagte Théodred. „Ich möchte Brego nicht alleine lassen. Er braucht mich. Lass Èomer den Befehl ausführen."

„Nun gut", sagte Théoden. Er sah die Besorgnis um Brego in den Augen seines Sohnes. „Gamling?"

Der Diener kam und verbeugte sich. „Was kann ich tun, mein Herr?"

„Ich möchte, dass eine Eskorte Eored unter der Führung Èomers zur Pforte von Rohan reitet und diesen verfluchten Kreaturen den Garaus macht", sagte Théoden.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Gamling. Im Eilschritt entfernte er sich aus der Halle.

„Und weshalb möchtest du in Wahrheit nicht meinen Befehl ausführen?" fragte Théoden seinen Sohn schmunzelnd.

„Bitte, Vater", sagte Théodred verlegen. „Ich möchte erfahren, was Brego so beschäftigt. Nadana ist Trägerin des Goldenen Amuletts. Ich möchte sie fragen, ob sie sich um Brego kümmern kann."

„Du scheinst sie sehr zu mögen", sagte Théoden.

„Sie ist ein wunderhübsches Mädel", sagte Théodred. „Und sie trägt das Goldene Amulett. Dafür bewundere ich sie jetzt schon."

„Das bedeutet, dass sie große Verbundenheit mit Pferden empfindet", sagte Théoden. „Hoffentlich kann sie Brego helfen. Wenn der Hengst unglücklich ist, bist du es auch. Und ich möchte dich nicht unglücklich sehen."

Théodred umarmte seinen Vater.

Etwa eine Stunde später trat Nadana aus ihrem Gemach. Sie hatte ein heißes Bad genommen und ein einfaches Kleid angezogen. Und dennoch folgten ihr die bewundernden Blicke der Diener, als sie durch die Gänge nach draußen ging.

Èomer erwartete sie bereits.

„Schön, dass Ihr gekommen seid", sagte er lächelnd.

„Bitte", sagte Nadana. „Ich möchte, dass Ihr mich duzt. Ich halte nichts von dieser Art Förmlichkeiten."

„Ich auch nicht", lächelte Èomer. „Dann möchte ich, dass du mich auch duzt. Immerhin wirst du ja eine ganze Weile hier bleiben."

„Eben", lächelte Nadana. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, möchte ich erst noch einmal nach Kalohir sehen."

„Natürlich", sagte Èomer und die beiden gingen Richtung Stallungen.

Èowyn stand hinter dem Fenster ihres Gemachs und beobachtete ihren Bruder und Nadana. Ohne dass sie es wollte, stieg Neid in ihr auf. Èowyn wandte sich ab und verließ ihr Gemach in Richtung der Goldenen Halle.

Als Nadana und Èomer in die Stallungen kamen, blieb Èomer plötzlich vor Schreck stehen. Théodred hatte Bregos Box geöffnet und sich um seinen Hengst kümmern wollen. Brego war auf die Hinterhufe gestiegen und schlug wild mit den Vorderhufen in der Luft herum. Angsterfülltes Wiehern scholl durch den Stall. Théodred duckte sich und versuchte, dem Hengst einzureden, doch Brego wollte sich nicht beruhigen.

Nadana ging auf Brego zu. Sie verbeugte sich leicht vor dem Tier und kniete sich auf den Boden. Théodred sah zu ihr und ging leise ein paar Schritte zurück. Nadana sah Brego einfach nur an. Brego schlug noch ein paar Mal mit den Vorderhufen in der Luft herum, bis er sich schließlich etwas beruhigte und sie wieder auf den Boden senkte. Théodred wollte schon zu ihm gehen, doch Nadana deutete ihm mit Blicken, zu bleiben, wo er war. Èowyn kam in den Stall. Bregos Kopf fuhr angsterfüllt herum. Èomer hielt seine Schwester zurück, weiterzugehen.

Nadana blieb, wo sie war. Brego schien sich über sie zu wundern. Schließlich senkte der stolze Hengst den Kopf und trat einen kleinen, vorsichtigen Schritt auf Nadana zu. Théodred wagte nicht zu atmen. Nadana blieb einfach ruhig sitzen und sah Brego direkt an. Der Hengst blickte zurück. Nach für Théodred schier unendlichen fünf Minuten senkte der Hengst ganz den Kopf und kam auf Nadana zu. Nadana streichelte Brego auf der Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Brego schnupperte an ihr und schien wieder Vertrauen gefasst zu haben. Schließlich nickte Nadana Théodred zu. Langsam kam der junge Königssohn auf seinen Hengst zu. Brego drehte den Kopf. Théodred kniete sich ebenfalls nieder. Brego kam sofort zu ihm und als wollte er sich entschuldigen, rieb er seinen Kopf an Théodreds Schulter. Théodred lächelte unendlich erleichtert und streichelte Bregos Hals. Dann drehte sich Brego um und ging in seine Box zurück. Théodred schloss die Boxentüre.

Èomer stieß seine Schwester leicht an und deutete ihr, den Stall zu verlassen. Er selbst folgte ihr.

„Das war wunderbar", sagte Théodred bewundernd.

Nadana trat an Bregos Box und streichelte den Hengst.

„Wir waren in einen Angriff geraten", begann Théodred, doch Nadana unterbrach ihn:

„Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Brego hat mir alles erzählt. Die schwarzen Pfeile haben sein Vertrauen zerstört. Deshalb hatte er kein Vertrauen mehr zu Euch. Aber er hat sich entschuldigt."

„Das hat er", sagte Théodred und streichelte Brego ebenfalls. „Es tut mir leid, mein Guter", murmelte er dann. „Ich hatte tatsächlich Angst."

„Das ist doch klar", meinte Nadana. „Es war genau richtig, dass Ihr Euch ebenfalls niedergekniet habt. So konnte er Vertrauen fassen."

„Ich danke Euch", murmelte Théodred verlegen. „Ich hatte Euch sowieso fragen wollen, ob Ihr ihm helfen könnt. Nun scheint er sich wieder wohl zu fühlen."

Brego scharrte mit den Hufen im Heu. Nadana lachte.

„Oh ja", sagte sie. „Er ist ein wunderbares Pferd. Entschuldigt mich bitte, ich möchte nach Kalohir sehen."

„Natürlich", sagte Théodred. „Ich möchte mich bei Euch bedanken", sagte er dann. „Ich möchte Euch gerne einladen. Vielleicht morgen bei Sonnenaufgang?"

Nadana sah Théodred fassungslos an. „Ja…natürlich…", stammelte sie. „Das ist aber nicht nötig. Ich habe Brego gerne geholfen."

„Trotzdem", sagte Théodred. „Ich bin Euch wirklich sehr, sehr dankbar."

Nadana lächelte.

„Treffen wir uns morgen früh vor der Halle?" fragte Théodred. „Wenn die Sonne aufgeht?"

„Sehr gerne", sagte Nadana. Sie lächelte noch einmal und verschwand dann in Kalohirs Box.

Der Hengst begrüßte sie mit einem freudigen Schnauben und rieb seinen Kopf an Nadanas Schultern.

„Hallo, mein Lieber", sagte sie. „Weißt du, ich glaube, es wird doch ganz schön hier in Edoras. Was meinst du?"

Kalohir nickte heftig mit dem Kopf und Nadana lachte.

Eomer und Eowyn waren wieder Richtung goldene Halle gegangen. Auf halbem Wege kam ihnen der Diener Háma entgegen.

„Mein Herr?" sagte Háma. „Ich bringe einen Befehl von König Théoden."

„Ja?" sagte Èomer. „Was gibt es?"

„Ihr sollt mit einer Eskorte Eored zur Pforte von Rohan reiten", sagte Háma. „Diese verdammten Orkkreaturen sollen endlich vernichtet werden."

Èowyn warf Èomer einen erschrockenen Blick zu. Èomer atmete tief durch und sagte dann: „Natürlich, ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen."

Er sah Èowyn an und ging dann wieder zu den Stallungen. Unterwegs kam ihm sein Freund und Marshall Gamling entgegen.

„Gamling, wir müssen zur Pforte von Rohan", sagte Èomer. „Ich habe den Befehl zum Aufbruch eben erhalten."

„Dann beeilen wir uns", sagte Gamling. „Und machen wir diesen verfluchten Kreaturen endlich den Garaus."

Die beiden gingen in den Stall. Nadana kam gerade aus Kalohirs Box und sah die Besorgnis in Èomers Augen.

„Was ist?" fragte sie.

„Ein Befehl vom König", sagte Èomer. „Es tut mir leid, ich werde in der nächsten Zeit nicht hier sein."

„Schade", sagte Nadana.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern", meinte Gamling. „Wir sind ja selbst gespannt, wie sich Kalohir als Zuchthengst macht. Dieser Auftrag wird schnell ausgeführt sein."

„Macht schon mal die Pferde bereit", sagte Èomer und nahm Nadana dann auf die Seite. „Geht es Brego wieder besser?"

„Ja", sagte Nadana. „Er hatte einfach Angst. Dieser schwarze Pfeil hat tiefe Angst vor jedem in ihm ausgelöst. Aber jetzt hat er wieder Vertrauen zu Théodred."

„Das ist sehr gut", sagte Èomer. „Ich muss mich beeilen. Leb dich gut ein hier!"

„Danke", lächelte Nadana. „Seht zu, dass ihr wieder heil zurückkommt und dass den Pferden nichts passiert."

„Wir werden unser Bestes geben", meinte Èomer. „Bis bald."

Nadana lief mit nach draußen und half, die Pferde für den Ritt bereit zu machen. Èowyn kam ebenfalls und auch Théodred erschien von irgendwoher. Èomer schwang sich auf den Rücken seines Hengstes Schneemähne und rief:

„Wir reiten zur Pforte von Rohan! Folgt mir! Heia!"

Dann warf er Nadana noch einen Blick zu und jagte aus der Stadt. Etwa 1000 Mann folgten ihm.

Èowyn lief in die goldene Halle, Théodred ging zu Nadana.

„Etwas scheint sich zu tun außerhalb unserer Grenzen", sagte Théodred. „Streunende Orkbanden verwüsten die Westfold. Es wird Zeit, dass wir diesen Kreaturen zeigen, wer der Herr über Rohan ist."

„Müsst Ihr nicht mit zu diesem Einsatz?" fragte Nadana.

„Nein, ich muss mich um Brego kümmern", sagte Théodred. „Èomer ist Dritter Marshall der Riddermark, da muss er sich drum kümmern. Die Aufgaben sind diesbezüglich streng geregelt."

„Nadana!" Nadanas Vater kam aus den Stallungen. „Ich habe dich schon überall gesucht! Man bekommt dich ja überhaupt nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Mein Prinz!" Naored verbeugte sich leicht vor Théodred.

„Oh, entschuldige, Vater", sagte Nadana lächelnd. „Ich habe Èomer verabschiedet. Er musste mit einer Eskorte Eored zur Pforte von Rohan aufbrechen."

„Mein Herr Théodred?" Háma kam mal wieder mit einem Befehl des Königs.

„Ich komme schon", sagte Théodred, lächelte Nadana zu und folgte Háma in die Goldene Halle.

„Du verstehst dich schon sehr gut mit dem Sohn des Königs", sagte Naored lächelnd. „Und mit Èomer ebenfalls."

„Ich habe Brego geholfen", sagte Nadana. „Théodreds Pferd. Er war von einem schwarzen Pfeil getroffen worden und völlig verstört. Er hat nicht einmal mehr Théodred an sich gelassen. Er hatte einfach Angst."

„Und du hast ihm geholfen?" fragte Naored erstaunt.

„Ich habe ihm einfach zugehört", sagte Nadana. „So merkwürdig es klingt, aber ich habe ihm einfach nur zugehört."

„Und, hat er sich beruhigt?" wollte Naored wissen.

„Ja", sagte Nadana. „Er hat sich beruhigt und sich bei Théodred entschuldigt."

„Mein Liebes, du bist einfach phantastisch", sagte Naored und umarmte seine Tochter. „Du trägst das Amulett wirklich zu Recht."

„Du, Vater, entschuldigst du mich gerade?" sagte Nadana. Ihr war siedend heiß eingefallen, dass bald die Sonne unterging. „Théodred hat mich heute Abend eingeladen und ich wollte mich noch hübsch machen."

„Natürlich", sagte Naored. „Wie ich sehe, findest du dich hier schon zurecht. Das ist gut. Dann werde ich noch mal nach Kalohir sehen. Das heißt, falls er mich überhaupt an sich ran lässt."

„Wird er", meinte Nadana lächelnd. „Das wird er."


End file.
